Enhorabuena, Freud
by Criiis
Summary: One-shot. Ten cuidado con lo que sueñas, porque podría hacerse realidad. Y si no te lo crees, pregúntaselo a Lily Evans. Advertencia: Lemon.


¡Hola! Bueno, hace tiempo que empecé a escribir este one-shot, ya que nunca había experimentado con el _lemmon_, y me apetecía probar. Pero nada de lo que escribía me convencía, así que lo dejé a medias. Hoy me ha dado por abrirlo, y la imaginación se me ha disparado, y éste es el resultado de una noche de aburrimiento y demasiada tensión sexual acumulada.

Debo decir que es un _lemmon_ fino, quiero decir, es explícito pero no uso palabras groseras. No sé si me estoy explicando bien, así que si os interesa, os animo a que lo leáis vosotros mismos.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni los escenarios, ni... absolutamente nada. Sigo siendo igual de pobre que ayer, y menos de lo que lo seré mañana. Todo el mérito es para J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Enhorabuena, Freud**

Me desperté jadeando. Otra vez. La verdad es que empezaba a estar un poco harta de mi subconsciente. Y lo que más me jode es que, en el fondo, eso era mentira.

Me levanté de la cama y tropecé con el dosel escarlata mientras me dirigía hacia el lavabo para echarme un poco de agua fría en la cara. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Necesitaba calmarme un poco. Cuando cerré el grifo observé mi rostro en el espejo: tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo, pelirrojo, muy alborotado. Volví a pasarme un poco de agua helada por la nuca y cerré los ojos, suspirando. ¿Qué hora debía ser? ¿Las dos? ¿Las tres de la madrugada? Volví a mirarme en el espejo.

—Eres una pervertida, Evans –me reproché a mí misma.

Cogí una toalla y me sequé la cara mientras mi mente volaba a lo que había estado imaginando unos minutos atrás: mis dedos delineando los músculos de su pecho, su mano marcando un camino por mi espalda desnuda, su aliento rozando mi garganta…

Debo admitir que sonreí un poco al recordarlo. Sólo un poquito. O quizá mucho. ¿En qué clase de maníaca sexual me estaba convirtiendo? Sacudí la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en aquello, y me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi camita. La culpa de que la parte perversa de mi mente estuviera tan activa últimamente era suya. Si no se paseara por la sala común sin camiseta, yo ahora mismo estaría durmiendo cándidamente. Probablemente estaría soñando que me zampaba un kilo de pastel de chocolate, o que estaba tomando el sol en alguna playa del Caribe. Pero no, el señor James 'provoquemos a todo el personal de la torre' Potter, tenía que provocarme justamente a mí.

¡Manda narices!

Sarah dice que me da morbo porque me ignora. En todo caso, si eso fuera cierto, también sería culpa suya. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ignorarme ahora, si se ha pasado seis años enteros agobiándome a todas horas? ¿Es que ya no le gusto? ¿Qué he hecho mal? Quizá eso que le dije de que antes me casaba con un tritón verde que salir con él le dolió un poco… Pero tampoco hace falta que me haga el vacío. Ni que se pasee por ahí enseñando los abdominales, los bíceps, los pectorales, los hombros, la espalda…

Me recorrió un escalofrío y me dejé caer en la cama, demasiado desvelada para poder volver a dormirme. Al final, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas entre las sabanas sin ningún éxito, decidí ir a leer un rato a la sala común para mantener la mente ocupada, esperando que así me entrara el sueño.

Bajé las escaleras intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie (no es que los leones se despierten de muy buen humor). La Sala Común estaba desierta, pero por suerte la chimenea aún no se había apagado del todo, así que me acerqué al sofá que había enfrente para poder estar calentita mientras leía.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la habitación no estaba tan desierta como yo había supuesto. Allí estaba él.

Sin camiseta, obviamente.

—Oh —exclamé. ¿Oh? Esa sí que había sido una gran demostración de mi extensísimo vocabulario. ¿Buenas noches? ¡Por supuesto que no! Oh.

Él levantó los ojos del fuego y me miró. Su cara ni siquiera mostró un mínimo rastro de alguna emoción.

—Ah, hola —murmuró con indiferencia, y volvió a clavar la mirada en el fuego.

Cohibida e intimidada, me senté en la punta más alejada del sofá, intentando poner la máxima distancia entre los dos. Seguía tratándome como si no fuera nadie. O peor: me trataba como si yo no le importara nada en absoluto. Y eso, muy a mi pesar, me dolía.

Abrí el libro e intenté concentrarme en la lectura para no alterarme, pero cuando llegué a la quinta línea algo me desconcentró. Mis ojos, que hacen lo que quieren y no lo que yo quiero, empezaron a distraerse con el reflejo de las llamas en el brazo de James. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, preguntándome por qué tenía que pasarme siempre todo a mí. Quizá es un poco exagerado, pero en un momento tan dramático como aquél (tan dramático para mí), eso era lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza. O tal vez es que se me había fundido el cerebro. Para el caso, ambas posibilidades eran un verdadero asco.

Visto lo visto, llegué a la conclusión de que leer Drácula no iba a serme posible aquella noche. Y ahora que lo pienso, si llego a leerme el trozo en que las vampiresas lagartonas intentan seducir al pobre y cornudo Jonathan, no sé yo qué hubiera pasado en aquella sala. Así que, fingiendo aburrimiento, dejé caer el brazo en el reposabrazos del sofá y lo usé de almohada mientras centraba toda mi atención en las llamas que lamían el mármol de la chimenea.

Un rato después, cuando me estaba quedando medio dormida, tirité.

—Si no bajaras aquí medio desnuda, no tendrías frío —murmuró mi amabilísimo acompañante. Me miraba de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —solté, enfadada, con la voz algo pastosa. ¿Quién era él para decirme a mí cómo tenía que vestirme?— No es que tú lleves mucha más ropa que yo, majete.

—Por lo menos a mí no se me ve el tanga —contestó él entre dientes, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara.

Las mejillas se me pusieron del mismo color que el pelo, o quizá más, cuando me di cuenta de que el camisón se me había subido casi hasta la cintura mientras estaba medio inconsciente. ¿En qué momento me había movido tanto como para que pasara eso? Avergonzada, colérica y confusa, me incorporé de golpe y me bajé el camisón todo lo que pude, todavía con las piernas encima del sofá. Luego le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio.

Entonces me di cuenta del ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—¿Acaso te he puesto nervioso, Potter? —pregunté, al tiempo que una sonrisilla algo diabólica aparecía en mi rostro.

Titubeó. ¡Sí! ¡Titubeó! Ese era mi momento. Se irguió, carraspeó y me miró directamente a los ojos, después de no haberlo hecho durante semanas. Levantó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa torcida. Aquella sonrisa torcida que aparecía en todos mis sueños. Mi preferida.

—Tú no conseguirías ponerme nervioso ni aunque te pusieras a bailar la danza del vientre desnuda delante de mis narices.

El comentario me dolió un poco, pero sabía que todo era un juego. Un juego que, inconscientemente, yo había empezado. Ahora sólo hacía falta que lo llevara a mi terreno. Sonreí.

—Hay alguien aquí que no opina lo mismo.

Me miró, confundido. Vi la pequeña arruga en forma de V que se había formado entre sus cejas y sonreí aún más. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—¿De qué hablas?

Entonces bajé la mirada hacia su pantalón de chándal de color gris claro, sin dejar de sonreír. Me mordí el labio y alcé las cejas justo cuando mi mirada se clavaba en un punto muy concreto por debajo de su abdomen.

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuré. Sí, me lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Alzó las cejas y me miró, sorprendido, pero no hizo ademán de tapar la evidencia. En lugar de eso, giró todo su cuerpo hacia mí, ofreciéndome una vista perfecta de su pecho desnudo. Encorvó un poco la espalda y acercó su cabeza ligeramente a la mía.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Evans —siseó, con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba—. Y los que juegan con fuego, se queman.

Yo me incliné un poco más hacia él.

—No te tengo ningún miedo.

No sé de dónde había salido aquella voz, pero sonó sexy. Es decir, yo, Lily Evans, había puesto una voz sexy. La posibilidad de estar convirtiéndome en una vampiresa lagartona me turbó un poco, pero ya me preocuparía de eso por la mañana. Ahora estaba jugando, y el fuego parecía querer jugar conmigo.

Sin embargo, todo el encanto de la situación terminó con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado. Potter se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, volviendo a clavar los ojos en las llamas rojizas del fuego.

—Ve a ponerte algo, anda, que vas a pillar un resfriado.

Sentí cómo me ardían las mejillas al tiempo que la decepción y la frustración se acomodaban en mi cuerpo. Apreté la mandíbula inconscientemente mientras intentaba deshacer aquel nudo que intentaba posarse en mi garganta y reprimía las ganas de coger una raqueta de tenis y usar su cabeza para jugar al frontón.

¿Me estaba castigando? Seguro que era eso. Tantos años de darle calabazas y dejarle mal en público no se iban a arreglar con que me insinuara un poco. Quizá no se iban a arreglar nunca. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus atenciones que no me daba cuenta de que las necesitaba… de que me gustaban...

Estaba tan acostumbrada a que me quisiera, que lo menosprecié.

Empecé a barajar la posibilidad de alquilar una apisonadora y dejar que me pasara por encima. ¡Me había comportado como una niña caprichosa y malcriada! El nudo de mi garganta iba ganando terreno a medida que la rabia se abría paso por cada poro de mi piel.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme, pero no pude evitar que un ligero temblor se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Rabia. Frustración.

Desengaño.

—¿Lo ves? Te estás congelando —James me miraba con una cara que venía a significar 'lo que digo es tan obvio que pareces idiota'—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?

—¡No estoy temblando de frío! —chillé, exasperada.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, pero luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y endureció la mirada.

—¿Y ahora qué coño he hecho mal? —me espetó, enfadado—. Me pediste que te dejara en paz y lo hice. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—No quiero que me dejes en paz… —susurré, tan bajito que apenas me oí a mí misma.

—Te juro que no te entiendo, Evans —dijo él, negando con la cabeza, frustrado.

—¡Si no fueras tan idiota te darías cuenta!

—¿De qué? ¿De que estás loquita por mis huesos y no te has dado cuenta hasta que he pasado olímpicamente de ti? —una sonrisa de obviedad apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que relajaba todos los músculos y se acomodaba en el sofá—. Yo ya sabía que estabas enamorada de mí, obviamente, pero como eres tan tontita y no te dabas cuenta, decidí darte un empujoncito, ya sabes, para que lo descubrieras sin que yo tuviera que hacer más visitas a la enfermería. Es imposible no sucumbir ante mis encantos, pelirroja.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos y sentí cómo enrojecía de nuevo. Entonces tuve ganas de tirarle al lago y que se lo comiera el tritón verde que iba a ser mi futuro marido. Y de tirarle un bidón de gasolina por encima y encender, sin querer, una cerilla sobre su cabeza. Y de colgarle bocabajo del techo y usarle como saco de boxeo.

¿De qué iba ese… ese… ese troglodita gilipollas?

Iba a cantarle las cuarenta. En serio, iba a hacerlo. Incluso abrí la boca para llamarle cerdo e informarle de que tenía un trastorno narcisista grave y debería visitar a un psicólogo. Iba a decirle lo mucho que le odiaba y que no quería saber nada de él nunca jamás. Pero sus labios se interpusieron en el camino de los míos.

No sé cuándo se giró, ni cuando su pierna se cruzó encima del sofá para encararse a mí con más facilidad. Tampoco sé en qué momento tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Sólo soy consciente de que jamás olvidaré aquel beso.

Aturdida, no fui capaz de reaccionar hasta que sus labios se separaron un par de centímetros de los míos. James suspiró, haciendo que su cálido aliento rozara mis labios.

—Niña boba y caprichosa… —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos. Pero no era una reprimenda; sonreía, y su mirada estaba cargada de algo que sólo sé definir como amor—. Te quiero.

Yo tragué saliva, hecha un torbellino de emociones. A mi cerebro le estaba costando procesar toda la nueva información que había descubierto en los últimos dos minutos.

—Así que te has dedicado a hacer teatro durante los últimos dos meses —dije, más para mí que para él.

Él arrugó la nariz.

—Yo no lo diría así, pero es una manera de verlo.

Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, y yo me perdí en sus ojos castaños.

—Estoy muy enfadada —le informé. Pero estaba demasiado tranquila, demasiado serena para parecer creíble. Y no es para menos: descubrir que el chico con el que llevas soñando un mes y medio te ha estado ignorando porque te quiere, aturde a cualquiera.

James se rió y apartó las manos de mi rostro para volver a recostarse en el sofá, pero una de sus manos se quedó rezagada y encontró la mía, que descansaba en mi regazo. Empezó a juguetear con mis dedos distraídamente.

—Ya no sabía qué hacer para que me tomaras en serio, y la verdad es que estaba bastante dolido —Tenía la mirada fija en nuestras manos—. Quizá para ti todo era un juego, o no te creías lo que te decía, pero yo exponía mis sentimientos de verdad, y tú los lanzabas directos a la basura, una y otra vez —hizo una pausa para mirarme, me sonrió tristemente y volvió la mirada hacia nuestras manos—. Al principio empecé a ignorarte por mí. Había llegado al tope de humillaciones, y ya no estaba dispuesto a rebajar más mi orgullo, así que intenté olvidarte. Fueron pasando los días y, poco a poco, te fuiste dando cuenta de mi ausencia. Te veía buscándome por los pasillos, entre clases, y cuando me veías, apartabas la mirada en seguida, como si te hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo. Me observabas disimuladamente en la sala común. Luego empecé a notar que estabas distraída, y que había algo que te preocupaba —Volvió a sonreírme, esta vez con pedantería, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Me echabas de menos.

Bufé, fingiendo irritación, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa avergonzada se escapara de mis labios. Vaya, así que mis miradas furtivas no habían sido tan furtivas como yo pretendía.

Una parte de mí quería negárselo, decirle que era un maldito crío mimado y arrogante y soltarle la mano. Pero sólo era la parte que no quería sentirse expuesta ante él. Me daba miedo —incluso pánico— empezar una relación, porque eso implicaba entregarse a alguien por completo. Y yo no quería perder el control de mí misma. No quería sentirme tan expuesta ante nadie, porque la falta de seguridad me intimidaba. Pero lo único que conseguiría buscando excusas para negar lo obvio era que él se riera de mí, y alargar sin necesidad el momento de tener aquella conversación. Porque era inevitable. Me gustaba James Potter, por muy capullo que fuera. Y negándolo sólo me haría más daño a mí misma.

—Cállate y bésame, ¿vale?

James sonrió y se acercó a mí, aceptando mi petición silenciosa de exponer nuestros sentimientos más adelante. Sabía que yo no estaba preparada, y me alegré de que no me presionara al respecto.

Con un movimiento rápido, me cogió por la cintura y me sentó a horcajadas encima de él, deslizando las manos por debajo de mi camisón para acariciarme la espalda.

—Como usted ordene, señorita prefecta —susurró contra mis labios.

Yo sonreí y enredé las manos en su pelo alborotado. Y entonces me besó.

Fue un beso lento al principio, lento y tierno. Disfruté del roce tímido de sus manos por mi cintura y de la sorprendente suavidad de su cabello entre mis dedos. Suspiré contenidamente cuando su caricia llegó a la parte de arriba de mi espalda, y eso pareció desatar algo en él. Sus manos se volvieron más insistentes en mi espalda, presionando la parte baja con más fuerza para pegar mi cuerpo por completo al suyo. El beso perdió toda su ternura y se volvió más salvaje, más insistente, y el corazón empezó a latirme con rapidez contra las costillas. James deslizó las manos hasta mis muslos e hizo presión, acercándome más a él, al tiempo que yo recorría su pecho desnudo con las puntas de los dedos, deleitándome con la forma definida de sus músculos. Pero quería más.

Me aparté de sus labios y rocé su mandíbula con los labios mientras me dirigía hacia un punto muy exacto de su cuello, por debajo de la oreja, y mordí con suavidad. Y seguí mordiendo y besando su cuello, embriagándome del sabor de su piel, con las manos descansando sobre sus pulidos abdominales. Él gimió suavemente y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándome con fuerza, para luego cogerme por las mejillas y besarme con vehemencia.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza, y la enorme presión que empezaba a sentir en la entrepierna, me avisaron de que estaba empezando a entrar en terreno peligroso, y por un momento dudé. Estábamos en medio de la sala común, a la vista de cualquiera que se desvelara y bajara a importunarnos. Y no estaba segura de querer dar _ese_ paso. Yo no era ninguna monja, ya me había enrollado con algunos chicos, pero nunca había pasado de unos cuantos besos y el inevitable magreo. Y ninguno me había hecho sentir de la forma en que me estaba haciendo sentir James en ese momento: el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que me preguntaba si él sería capaz de oírlo, me costaba respirar con normalidad, y sentía cómo el control de mis impulsos se iba desvaneciendo a cada roce.

Entonces, cuando James deslizó una mano en mi nuca y empezó a besarme el cuello, perdí el control por completo. Besó, mordió y lamió mi cuello y mi clavícula, y tironeó del tirante de mi camisón para deslizarlo por mi brazo y poder seguir besando mi hombro. Un sonido entre suspiro y gemido salió roncamente de mi garganta y, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, empecé un lento movimiento de vaivén con mis caderas.

James inspiró con fuerza, sorprendido, pero no me dio tiempo a cambiar de idea. Me cogió por las caderas, me tumbó en el sofá suavemente, acomodándose entre mis piernas, y me besó con fuerza. Su mano empezó a deslizarse con cautela por mi vientre, subiendo lentamente, pero a mí tanta cautela me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Le cogí ambas manos y se las cerré en el borde del camisón, esperando que captara mi atrevimiento, y eso le hizo inspirar con sorpresa otra vez. Me miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de duda y anhelo, y yo asentí, dándole permiso para hacerlo. Me incorporó levemente y deslizó el camisón por mi cuerpo con lentitud, y luego lo dejó caer al suelo.

Contuve la respiración unos segundos, repentinamente avergonzada. Era el primer chico que me veía desnuda (o prácticamente desnuda, teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevaba el tanga encima), pero sus ojos cargados de deseo disiparon cualquier miedo al posible rechazo.

—Eres preciosa… —susurró, sin dejar de observarme ni un segundo. Yo sonreí, algo avergonzada por su insistente mirada, y le acerqué a mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Sentir la piel cálida de James pegada a la mía me hizo suspirar de placer, y le besé con fuerza. Él no tuvo reparos en explorar cada centímetro de mi torso desnudo, primero con las manos, y luego con sus labios. Gemí otra vez, sintiéndome cada vez más acalorada. Su ropa me estorbaba y me sofocaba, así que deslicé las manos hasta la goma de su pantalón y le miré, pidiendo permiso. No se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces: me ayudó a deslizar la prenda por su cuerpo hasta que, con un movimiento de la pierna, la tiró él mismo al suelo. Volví a deslizar las manos hasta su cadera, esta vez agarrando la goma del boxer negro, pero no se lo quité. En su lugar, le masajeé la entrepierna con delicadeza por encima del tejido, y él gimió.

—Lily… si no quieres hacer esto, es el momento de parar —susurró, con la voz entrecortada por culpa de la respiración agitada—. No quiero que te sientas obligada…

Le callé con un beso porque, quisiera mi conciencia o no, ya no había marcha atrás. El cuerpo me pedía a gritos que James se apretara más a mí, que se pegara por completo a mi piel. Entonces él apretó sus caderas contra las mías, y ambos gemimos de placer. Repitió el gesto unas cuantas veces mientras me besaba apasionadamente, y el deseo empezó a marearme. Quería a James dentro de mí, y lo quería ya.

Pero al parecer él tenía otros planes. Quería volverme loca un ratito más. Empezó a besarme el cuello otra vez, con lentitud, y deslizó una mano hasta mi abdomen, para luego introducirla suavemente dentro de la única pieza de ropa que me quedaba encima. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir la caricia circular de sus dedos, y mi espalda se arqueó de placer. Sentí cómo me sofocaba, mi piel ardía, y la respiración se me aceleró hasta niveles realmente preocupantes. James se estremecía cada vez que un gemido se escapaba de mi garganta, y noté que su respiración también se aceleraba.

Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, decidí presionar su aguante hasta hacerle flaquear. Deslicé la mano en el interior de su boxer y le pagué con la misma moneda. No tardó en darse por vencido: temblando, apartó la mano de mi ropa interior y me obligó a hacer lo mismo con la suya. Luego tiró de ella con brusquedad, como si aquella pequeña prenda de hilo le molestara, e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Cuando se colocó entre mis piernas, abrazándome por la espalda, temblé.

—Ve con cuidado… —murmuré, apartando la mirada.

Él deslizó una mano hasta mi mejilla y me obligó a mirarle. Parecía confundido. Yo desvié otra vez la mirada, avergonzada, y entonces pareció comprenderlo. Me besó suave y dulcemente en los labios y me acarició la mejilla, tranquilizándome.

—Avísame si te hago daño —me sonrió dulcemente, y volvió a darme un beso—. Si en algún momento quieres parar, dímelo. No pasa nada, ¿vale?

Yo asentí y le rodeé con los brazos, para sentirle todavía más cerca. Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Entonces, James, acariciándome los brazos con suavidad, empezó a empujar suavemente hacia dentro. Lo hizo con cautela, observando mi reacción cada vez que se adentraba un poco más. Llegó un punto en el que no pude más que fruncir el ceño y soltar un leve quejido, y le pedí que me diera unos segundos para calmarme. Él me besó con suavidad y me acarició el pelo mientras yo respiraba profundamente, sin presionarme. Cuando el dolor se desvaneció un poco, le pedí que continuara, y eso hizo. En algún punto, entre besos y susurros tranquilizadores, consiguió profundizar del todo, y entonces empezó un lento vaivén.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo, viéndose reemplazado por un hormigueo placentero, y más adelante, por un placer prolongado y apremiante. Agarré con fuerza los hombros de James, arañando la piel desnuda, y empecé a hacer un lento vaivén con mis caderas, queriendo sentir más. Él gimió en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome suspirar. El vaivén empezó a ser cada vez más rápido y profundo, y el deseo me nublaba todos los sentidos. Me sentía sofocada y sólo podía pensar en que quería más.

—Más rápido —le susurré al oído, entre jadeos. Él no se hizo de rogar.

Me besó profundamente y aceleró el movimiento, arrancándome otro gemido, que quedó sofocado por su boca. Entonces deslizó la mano hasta mi entrepierna y empezó a masajearla con movimientos circulares, y ya no pude aguantarlo. Si no me hubiera estado besando, estoy segura de que hubiera despertado a toda la torre. Y es probable que él también. Temblé de placer y mi espalda se arqueó de nuevo, y el se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, exhausto.

—¡Vaya! —murmuré, cuando conseguí normalizar un poco mi respiración.

Él se rió bajito y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome. Yo le miré y sonreí.

—No te esperabas _esto_ cuando bajaste, ¿eh? —sonrió de forma traviesa y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Oh, y ahora me dirás que tú sí, ¿verdad? —le di un golpecito en el pecho, me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ni en un millón de años. Pero me alegro —me abrazó más estrechamente, pegándome a él. No pude más que sonreír—. Me alegro muchísimo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado mi delirio nocturno.<p>

¡Recordad que dejar reviews es bueno para el alma! Cualquier crítica constructiva es totalmente bienvenida.

Cris.


End file.
